


Dinner for Two

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics: Supernatural [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Castiel wants to admit his feelings to Dean, and turns to chick flicks for guidance.





	Dinner for Two

Gradually, over time, Cas realizes that his feelings for Dean are, truly, profound, but he has no idea how he should go about sharing that information with the object of his affection.

With that in mind he ODs on chick flicks. A lot of what they discuss isn't applicable to their situation. Like, he can't ask John for permission, and showing up at the Bunker door with flowers is just asking for trouble.

In the end, given how close he and Dean already are, Castiel opts for a classic, staged in Dean's bedroom.

Which is how it happens that, on Valentine's Day, Dean walks into his room in the bunker and finds it draped in red velvet, drowning in roses, strewn with petals, and set with a candlelit table with dinner for two neatly laid out.

The cheeseburgers almost fit the motif.

The beer in champagne flutes, not so much.

To say Dean is baffled is an understatement. Either Gabriel is alive - possible, probable even - and fucking with him, or...

"Sam!"

The last thing Castiel expects, waiting nervously in the kitchen to learn Dean's reaction, is for Dean to storm in ranting at Sam about "... _ and _ it was fucking expensive - the hell kinda prank is this, bitch?"

Sam, of course, is clueless. All he knows is he didn't do anything. He also immediately thinks Gabriel, but...it's not really his style. It's. Kinda nice?

"Well, if I didn't do it, and you didn't do it, and Gabe didn't, who did?"

"Kevin."

"Charlie."

"Garth?"

With every new name Castiel wilts more into his chair. Is it really so unfathomable that it was him, and that it wasn't a prank? How did he get this so wrong?

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Castiel stands, slaps a hand on the table, and freezes under the two brothers' gazes as they turn to him.

He clears his throat.

"Well, if I've understood correctly, there are two dinners, correct?" He waits for Dean to nod. "Well, it seems a shame to waste them. Would you care to join me?" His cheeks feel hot, a human experience he's not had before. They get hotter when Dean, clearly confused, concedes with a shake of his head.

"Sure they're not poisoned?" Sam makes the question a joke, but the wide-eyed look he's shooting Castiel suggests he's put two and two together and found they summed to  _ Castiel is a bonehead. _

"I'll check with my grace," Castiel promises.

He doesn't check.

He and Dean share the burgers.

And clean up the flowers.

And take down the red velvet.

The whole time Dean baffles over who could have done this.

Castiel feels both better - at least they're doing this together, even if it's nothing like he imagined the night going - and worse - because seriously, Dean is this worked up and upset?

"None of them -  _ none of them _ \- would go to this much trouble for a joke! It's almost like...almost like..."

And Dean freezes.

And looks sharply at Castiel.

And Castiel gets that hot feeling in his cheeks again.

And can't meet Dean's eyes.

"It's almost like...it wasn't a joke," Dean murmurs. There's silence between them, during which Castiel sweeps up the last of the petals. When he looks to Dwan again, Dean is still staring at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Castiel shrugs holds his gorgeous gaze. "Did you have a nice evening?" Dean nods slowly. "Then that's what matters. Good night, Dean."

He turns to the door.

"The fuck you going?"

"...to my room?"

"Get into my bed, Cas."

"But--"

"Bed. Here. Now."

So...somehow everything worked out after all.

But Castiel had better get used to that warm feeling, because it's starting to be permanent. 

"Sleep well, Dean."

"Thanks for dinner, Cas. That was...that was a great date. Best I've ever been on."

What was it they said on that Netflix show Dean liked? Oh right.  _ Nailed it _ .

Awesome.

And he slept well.

They slept well  _ together _ .

 


End file.
